Versus
by Vismur
Summary: Una estrella fugaz se averió, y concedió un deseo no previsto. - ¡Eres mujer!. - ¿Y?. Fem vs Mas. Todo al pro del amor.
1. Prologo

_Así es, también le entro al fem, solo que un poco diferente, si se puede decir, espero poder explicar esta idea que tenia desde hace tiempo._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Prologo**

Una estrella cruzaba el cielo, rápida y brillante, viajando por el mundo para cumplir deseos a los dichosos quienes pudiesen verle, claro, eso sería en una noche normal, ya que en este instante caía de picada al suelo, en lugar de colores saliendo de la cola, el humo ocupaba ese lugar.

- ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! El capitán Brillitos habla, nuestro transporte esta cayendo ¡Mayday! – un pequeño ser parecido a un muñeco de vudú, pero hecho con masa blanca, sin ojos ni boca, tomaba desesperado su comunicador, la tripulación corría de un lado a otro asustados.

- ¡Capitán! ¡No estrellaremos en 5 minutos en la tierra! – comunico el segundo al mando, el capitán dejo de llamar, y dejo caer los hombros derrotado.

- Diamantina, hay algo que he querido decirte – poniendo su mano blanca en el hombro de su compañero, todo el escándalo dejo de existir.

- Capitán – Diamantina se dirigió sorprendido al otro.

- Yo te…

¡Plof!

La estrella choco con el suelo, levantándose como un hongo de una bomba nuclear, el impacto fue tal que destruyo billones de células, en cálculo para que lo entiendan los humanos, como 20 centímetros cuadrados, pero la onda radiactiva… mágica, onda mágica alcanzo a toda Europa. Pero solo afectando a ciertos países.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Una pequeña introducción extraña, ya subiré el primer país, y contra quien pelea XD._

_No pido que me comprendáis ahora, esto quedo raro._


	2. Cap 1  Inglaterra

_Ahora si, con el primer capitulo, gracias a los mensajes, yo pensé que no iba a recibir ninguno. Descanse en paz, Capitán Brillitos. Ok, no esta muerto, pero no saldrá en mucho tiempo._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo1. La dama vs el caballero**

Se estiro suavemente por su cómoda cama, disfrutando el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de empezar sus labores habituales, ya que el como todo un caballero, tenia que cumplir responsablemente cada una de ellas, suspiro, realmente amaba un poco de descanso, pero era mas importante cumplir, suspirando por segunda vez, se disponía a levantarse, mas sin embargo, fue abruptamente tirado al suelo.

- Ya es tarde ¡levántate! – regaño una chica rubia con coletas, de ojos verdes que se le hacían familiares, una sonrisa arrogante. El quedo como embobado por el sueño, hasta que se dio cuenta, que esa mujer era una extraña.

- ¡Que rayos! ¿Quién eres? – pregunto totalmente alterado.

- Soy Inglaterra – dijo con petulancia la chica.

- Estas loca, ¡Yo soy Inglaterra! – se señalo el chico

- Eso es correcto – asintió la chica.

- ¡Que demonios! – grito exasperado.

- Lo que quiero decir es que soy tú – silbo las palabras despacio, como si no entendiera.

- ¡No te burles de mi! ¡Eres una mujer! – señalo a la fémina.

- ¿y? No debes ser machista – regaño como una madre a su hijo. El otro estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza.

- No me refería a eso, cómo esto – señalo su cuerpo masculino – se convirtió en eso – señalo las peligrosas curvas británicas – y ¿Por qué los dos somos Inglaterra? ¿Nos dividimos o que? – se sujeto el cabello dispuesto a arráncaselo de raíz.

- Yo que voy a saber, lo único que se es que soy tú, Arthur Kirkland, la representación de Inglaterra y ¡Daros prisa, estas atrasado! – salió de la habitación dando un portazo, ¡Que carácter!.

Silencio…

Quizás estaba soñando. Si, eso sonaba coherente. No es posible que esa mujer de temperamento terrible y ego de superioridad sea él, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Que te des prisa bloody hell! – el agudo grito se escucho seguramente hasta Estados Unidos, resoplo claramente molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El señor Kirkland bajaba arreglado, y listo para cumplir con las funciones laborales del día, esperando no ver a su alucinación que dice ser su "yo" femenino, pero para su desgracia estaba en el comedor, el dulce olor del té y scones inundaba el lugar, la chica miraba embobada un marco pequeño, por que ni siquiera noto su presencia.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto el ingles al aire, notando como su contraparte se enderezaba asustada ocultando el marco.

- ¡Que parte de que soy tú no has entendido! – se sonrojo sin ninguna razón, la contraparte masculina comprobó que exactamente eran iguales a los que él hacia, sabor, consistencia, color, todo.

Silencio

- Oye – llamo la chica un poco incomoda - ¿A ti te gusta Estados Unidos? – pregunto sonrojada, el hombre le escupió lo que tenia en la boca.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que viene eso? – pregunto alterado.

- Idiota, ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – se levanto molesta - y contesta lo que te pregunte.

- Ah ese ingrato, ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo molesto - ¿Por qué? – pregunto, la chica se sonrojo, murmuro cosas inaudibles, puso cara molesta, se golpeo 5 veces con la mesa y al final tenia una mirada marca "pirata", maldición, un pedazo de su alma sintió miedo, ¿Así se miraba el cuando la hacia?.

- Perfecto, entonces será mío – dijo con decisión.

- ¡De que hablas!, ¿No tienes orgullo? – pregunto con un enojo injustificado.

- ¿Cuál orgullo? ¡Todo te lo quedaste tú!, además aunque seamos la misma persona, ahora estamos separados, ¡y hago lo que se me da la regalada gana! – señalo acusadoramente.

¡Esta mujer esta loca!

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Espero que les guste. Varios países recibirán una cucharada de su propia medicina._

_Adelantos:_

_Capitulo 2. La conciencia vs el pervertido. _

_- ¡Matty será mío!_

_- ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!_

_Capitulo 3. La generala vs el macho._

_- A él le gustan las mujeres ¿no?_

_- Ni siquiera se te ocurra_

_Capitulo 4. La princesa vs el señorito._

_- ¡Deja de comerlo con los ojos!_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Capitulo 5. La valkiria vs el vikingo._

_- ¡Deja de molestarlo!_

_- ¡Pero es tan lindo!_

_Eso serian los principales afectados, ya si alguien quiere un extra, aceptare sugerencias de otros países._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	3. Cap 2 Francia

_Ah, muchas gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, eso me hace muy feliz, jejejeje, a quien pidió mas parejas, se han agregado tres países más, pero necesito un apodo para la versión femenina, ya que a los hombres se les llama de aquí en delante de forma cariñosa – el caballero, el pervertido, el macho, etc –_

_Aplica igual con las chicas, la dama, la conciencia, la princesa, así que me faltan apodos para los siguientes afectados._

_España: Él torero – ella ¿?_

_Suecia: Él ¿? – ¿? _

_Argentina: Él futbolero – ella ¿?_

_Estaría muy agradecida con su sabia sabiduría._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 2. La conciencia vs el pervertido.**

- ¡Ah!, Hogar Dulce hogar – murmuro el francés mientras se instalaba en el sofá de su sala, regresaba después de compartir tiempo con una gran noche de amor, según él. Su gran obra de arte, se embobo en sus recuerdos, sin notar si quiera una mujer que se paraba frente él, en pose de reproche, con las manos en la cadera, en una mano llevaba un cuchillo, usaba un delantal que tenia manchas rojas, el cabello estaba en un arreglo abultado y desarreglado que se le veía bien y una mirada azul inquietante.

- ¡Hey! – llamo su atención, el pervertido reacciono, lo primero que vio fue el cuchillo, lo segundo la "sangre" y lo tercero a la mujer.

- ¡No me mates! – salió corriendo detrás del sillón, la mujer se le quedo viendo extraño - ¡Ya te había dicho que era solo una noche de amor! ¡One-sama debe repartir el amor al mundo! – sacudió los brazos frenético.

- Las conciencias no matan a sus cuerpos – dijo tranquila. Francia quedo un rato en pie sin decir nada, reflexionando la situación.

- Ya entiendo – volvió a la misma aptitud de siempre, apunto a la chica con sorna – Te mando Inglaterra, para atacarme, pero sea dicho de una vez, no lograra su objetivo si insiste con sus alucinaciones – saco una rosa para degustar su olor.

- Que soy tu conciencia, la parte que te dice lo que esta bien o mal – explico de nuevo, al parecer sin éxito.

- Si como no – resoplo – yo nunca he escuchado eso, y en segunda empuñas un cuchillo, ¿Qué mas quieres que piense? – pregunto divertido, creyendo en lo que ha dicho.

- Estaba cocinando querido – dijo con burla francesa característica, el pervertido lo noto – y el segunda, soy tu conciencia, o para que me entiendas, soy Francis Bonnefoy, esa parte pura y buena que extrañamente siguió viva y se oculto en el profundo de tu ser, y que ahora soy libre ¿entiendes? – se retiro a la cocina, al ver que el hombre intentaba procesar la información recibida.

…

Quizás bebió demasiado o demasiado ejercicio anulo su percepción, quizás si cerraba los ojos y los abría de nuevo ya no estará.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí seguía esa mujer, preparando los platos. Ella dirigió su mirada a ella, el estaba en trance todavía.

- Veo que no me crees – se sentó en la mesa y lo invito a sentarse – pregúntame cosas que solo Francis Bonnefoy sabe, y veraz que si soy tu conciencia – tomo un sorbo de café. Esa era una buena idea.

- Bien – se sentó, tomando un bocadillo del platillo, extrañamente sabia igual que los que él hacia.

- Entonces adelante – se acomodo en la silla.

- ¿Quién fue mi primer amigo? – pregunto, antes de España y Prusia tuvo un amigo, algo que los demás no sabían, ya que era del reino animal.

- Una rana, ¿Apoco crees que Inglaterra nos llama así no más por que si? – rio con sorna, él francés se quedo a cuadros.

- ¿Y como lo sabe él? – pregunto aparentemente alterado, y él creyendo que Inglaterra solo lo llamaba así por sus cuentos.

- Sus hadas – eso no convenció a Francia, pero creía ahora, simplemente por eso, la rana de la quien nadie sabia, ¡que vergonzoso! – no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que practicabas tus métodos de seducción con el anfibio, eso nadie lo sabe – le guiño un ojo coquetamente, ante la boca abierta del francés.

- ehem – se recupero tan rápido como pudo, poniéndose incomodo, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, volvió a mirar a "él" - ¿Si eres mi conciencia, por que nunca te escuche? – volvió a preguntar.

- Tuve mucha suerte de seguir viva, Perversión es muy peligroso – el pervertido levanto la ceja, ¿existía también?, eran como el angelito al hombro derecho y el diablito al hombro izquierdo, si un buen ejemplo. Cayó en cuenta de algo.

- ¿Hay más? – pregunto atónito, tocándose la cabeza.

- Si, pero fui la única que salió, además mis amigos desaparecieron desde hace mucho tiempo – suspiro.

- ¿Tus amigos? – volvió a preguntar, la chica saca un rollo, que al desenvolver quedaba bastante largo.

- Veamos, ya no están, murieron, eran inocencia, ingenuidad, pensamientos puros, buenas costumbres, buena conducta, fidelidad, santidad, celibato, castidad… - y siguió con la lista incomodando con cada nombre al hombre que estaba enfrente, hasta acabar con la lista – solo quedo yo.

- ¿Y que harás tú? – pregunto, tener una mujer en su casa, aunque fuera él, muy guapa por cierto, no le agradaba.

- Pues que más, me quedare aquí, ¡también es mi casa! – sonrió arrogante. – y conquistare al amor de mi vida – con brillitos soñadores y pétalos de rosa alrededor.

- Mejor vete con él amor de tu vida y déjame solo – sacudió los pétalos que de sabe donde habrán aparecido de su ropa.

- ¿Puedo irme con Matty? – pregunto ilusionada. El francés le dirigió una mirada horrorizada al entender.

- ¡No! – respondió, su pequeño y hermoso bebé.

- Pero hace rato dijiste que… - confundida se dirigió al hombre.

- ¡Eres una asalta cunas! ¿Cómo te atreves? – señalo acusadoramente.

- ¡Matty será mío! ¡Le gusta a quien le guste! – señalo al hombre.

- ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz! – al notar una mirada perversa, como una violadora en proceso, ¿No se suponía que era la conciencia?

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Espero que les guste. _

_Capitulo 3. La generala vs el macho._

_Capitulo 4. La princesa vs el señorito._

_Capitulo 5. La valkiria vs el vikingo._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	4. Cap 3 Alemania

_Iniciando en año de buena manera, aquí vamos con Alemania. Ah gracias a todas quienes me dieron sus nombres, lamentablemente solo puedo escoger a uno._

_Me sigue faltando este muchacho, cualquier ayuda, estaré agradecida._

_Suecia: Él ¿? – ella ¿? _

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 3. La generala vs el macho**

- Vee, vee, vee – escuchaba el rítmico ronquido característico de su compañero, quien por lo visto se había colado a su cama, otra vez.

- Italia – murmuro entre dientes mientras intentaba quitar los últimos rastros de su sueño.

- Suave, pecho, Alemania, vee – su acompañante se removió.

- hum – y ese quejido definitivamente no provenía de ninguno de los dos, Alemania de inmediato se levanto, su mirada se poso en un nada extraño italiano dormitando, tenia una de esas expresiones de inocencia tal, que daban ganas de apretujarlo como un peluche, observo su mano que se perdió en el pecho femenino de la mujer que estaba en medio de los dos… ¡mujer en medio de los dos!

- ¡Que demonios! – su grito fue tal, que Veneciano por el susto quedo en el suelo, y la chica salto parándose en el colchón.

- ¡Oye que te pasa! – dijo la mujer viéndolo con cara de desaprobación, ella lucia el pelo corto, revuelto por la actividad nocturna, el dormir, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y ropa demasiado masculina.

- Vee, ¡no me pegues! Bua – dijo el italiano en el suelo llorando a todo pulmón, hasta que se encontró con las dos figuras que aun estaban en la cama – ¡Alemania hay dos tú! Vee – dijo señalándolas sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos dorados ante la expectación.

- Eres tan lindo – dijo la mujer abrazándolo, restregándole los encantos alemanes que poseía, nuestro macho se sonrojo ante tal espectáculo.

- Suéltalo – el hombre de la casa, agarro del brazo a la extraña, y empezó a salir de la habitación - Italia no te muevas, es una orden – fue lo único que expuso antes de que salieran ambos, dejando a un confundido Feliciano en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación vacía, alejada de la recamara principal, los rubios se miraban y analizaban frente a frente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con una clara muestra de "me engañas y conocerás mis puños, y me vale un bledo que seas mujer", todo por haber tocado a Italia, suspiro la chica.

- Esto podría contradecir la lógica y todos los métodos científicos, pero yo soy Alemania, Ludwig, en pocas palabras tú – acabo seriamente.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – dijo ante la idea - ¡Físicamente es imposible!

- ¡Y crees que no lo es para mí! ¡Ayer por la mañana fuimos al parque a pasear Alfa, Beta y Delta! – sus perros - ¡Y hoy amanecí separada de ti!

- … - parecía muy convincente, además conocía los nombres clave de sus perros, que solo él sabia, suspiro – ¿me puedes explicar como regresaremos todo a la normalidad? - pregunto mientras se sentaba y se frotaba la cabeza.

- No lo se – dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Italia? – pregunto observando los ojos azules de su contraparte femenina, ella saco una gran sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Tú hermana? – pregunto Italia dirigiendo su vista al macho, este cabeceo afirmativamente – oh vaya, ¡mucho gusto! – dijo dándole la mano.

- Llámame Lulu – aceptando el gesto y sonriendo coquetamente, un tic en el ojo del macho apareció.

- Dime Feliciano – dijo alegre.

- Bien es hora de dar 50 vueltas a la casa – ordeno autoritario al italiano.

- Pero… - intento rebatir.

- ¡Ahora!

- Vee… - y salió corriendo.

- Eres muy malo con él – dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba el sombrero verde militar.

- ¿Te tenias que vestir así? – pregunto el macho.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? – dijo observando su combinación de exploración en verde militar, que la hacían ver como toda una generala, solo que más sexy.

- No es adecuado – dijo el chico, la generala negó con la cabeza, mientras observaban al italiano correr…

- A él le gustan las mujeres ¿no? – pregunto desabotonándose 3 botones de su camisa, mostrando más carne de la necesaria, y una gran sonrisa sexy.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra – dijo con desconfianza, observando a su contraparte, y al cruzar los ojos, supo de inmediato que la parte estratega de Alemania estaba activada en esa mujer, eso si que no. Él estaba consiente de sus sentimientos, pero por timidez no ha podido confesarse, y su maldita copia región cuatro, una descarada mujer, se le estaba adelantando.

- Ya veremos… - dijo la chica mientras corría para alcanzar al italiano.

- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! – y empezó una persecución, quizás el inicio de una guerra entre los dos Alemanias.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Espero no haber decepcionado a las personas que esperaban este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes. _

_Capitulo 4. La princesa vs el señorito._

_Capitulo 5. La valkiria vs el vikingo._

_Capitulo 6. La matadora vs el torero._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	5. Cap 4 Austria

_Muchas gracias por los nombres y por sus mensajes me hacen muy feliz, ahora si chicas, espero que disfruten a estos chicos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

- diálogos -

_- "pensamientos" - _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 4. La princesa vs el señorito.**

Sonido a piano.

Una dulce melodía que cualquiera que la oyera estaría consternado por la gran cantidad de amor y dedicación que expresaban las suaves notas.

Lazo blanco.

Ese era el nombre de la canción, aquella que sonaba en la casa, la que tocaba cada que podía, aquella que él había creado para esa persona, aquella que él no estaba tocando, por que se encontraba en su cama…

- ¡Pero que…! – se levanto se sopetón, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz, e intentando identificar si la canción era en realidad una alucinación o una realidad. Afino el oído. Y no pudo negar ahora de que la melodía era real, y venia de su salón de música. Se puso sus lentes en su cara y con paso apresurado se dirigió a tal lugar.

¿Quién era capaz de tocar con la misma exactitud que él?

¿Quién conocía la canción que estaba guardada en su mente y nadie más conocía?

Abrió las puertas con la mayor brutalidad posible, sin ser consiente. Una mujer tocaba su preciado piano, pero quizás lo más sorprendente era que su manera de hacerlo, la forma de sentarse, de tocar las teclas y comunicar el sentido de la canción se le hacían familiares.

Ella volteo para enfrenar la mirada de su contraparte.

- Hasta que despiertas – dijo con amabilidad, dejando de tocar el piano. Austria parpadeo sorprendido, ¿Era su imaginación, o esa mujer se parecía a él cuando Hungría lo vistió de mujer hace muchos años?, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de solo recordarlo. Y como no acordarse, la mujer lo dejo traumado.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el hombre, consternado.

- Te parecerá difícil de creer, pero soy… ¿como se diría? – se quedo pensativa un momento – _"… bueno, soy él, aunque me dividí de él y soy un cuerpo aparte" _– Austria abrió los ojos sorprendidos, había escuchado los pensamientos de la mujer, y estaba seguro de que eran sus pensamientos, por que su boca no se había movido para nada, intento quejarse, pero antes de eso, un dialogo llego a su mente…

_- "Haber recontemos, tengo memoria de toda mi vida, Suiza y yo cuando éramos pequeños, mis gobernantes, al molesto de Prusia, las guerras, el matrimonio con Hungría, y de un día para otro, solo aparezco al lado de la cama en este cuerpo de mujer… bueno, si no me cree, solo voy y busco a Gilbert, que será molesto, pero que sexy es" _– el señorito veía a su ¿contraparte?, había visto por alguna extraña razón los recuerdos y los pensamientos de la mujer, pero al parecer esta no era consiente.

Ni mentía.

- Ya… - se sobo las sienes, esa mujer era en realidad él, esta misma le regreso una mirada confusa – No tienes que explicarme nada, ya lo se – dijo ahora sobándose la cabeza, empezaba a darle jaqueca.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto asombrada – _"Al menos me evito la fatiga de decirle" _– Austria suspiro.

- No es tan difícil - ¿Por qué se estaba tomando esto con tanta calma?, tenia una mujer, que en realidad era él, pero que se dividió, ¿Sera por que en Europa hay cada dos por tres accidente mágicos?, volvió a suspirar – Iré a cambiarme – dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Una hora después… es que una persona debe verse bien, y se requería el mayor tiempo posible, Austria no había revelado a su contraparte, que al parecer no fue completa la separación, ya que podía leer sus pensamientos, bueno no importa, al menos así la tendría controlada.

- _"Sexy" _- los pensamientos de infiltraron en su cabeza, busco a su contraparte por la casa – _"Que buen cuerpo tiene, es cierto que le hace nombre a sus *5 metros*" _- el señorito se sonrojo por la clase de pensamientos impuros de su contraparte. Hablando de esta, la princesa había encontrado el sistema de espía de Hungría, y en estos momentos veía a un Prusia salir del baño.

Genial. Léase el sarcasmo.

- _"Me pregunto si estuviera allí, quizás yo… *Censuraremos esa parte por situaciones ajenas a mi persona, pero a favor de su salud mental*, definitivamente haría eso y más". _– la chica dio una pequeñas risitas, mientras bajaba un poco de sangre de su nariz, que limpio con su pañuelo.

¡Su contraparte era una pervertida!

- ¡Deja de comerlo con los ojos! – el sonrojo de su cara daba entender enojo, más sin embargo era más vergüenza que enojo. La chica dio un pequeño sobresalto, proceso en poco tiempo la información, y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? – apago el televisor, dado que Prusia ya había acabado de vestirse, tendría que agradecerle a Hungría por su gran circuito de cámaras a futuro – "_Si ¿por que?, si Gilbert será mío, ¡Tengo todo mi derecho!"_

- Eso es inapropiado – negó con la cabeza, ¡Pervertida y Obsesionada!, maldición.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Esta va ser una de mis peleas favoritas, pero no adelantare nada. _

_Capitulo 5. La valkiria vs el vikingo._

_Capitulo 6. El torero vs la matadora._

_Capitulo 7. La manipuladora vs el serio._

_Capitulo 8. La porrista vs el futbolero._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	6. Cap 5 Dinamarca

_Hola a todos, lamento mi tardanza, es que muy pronto voy a empezar a actualizar, y estoy organizándome para tener a tiempo todos mis fanfics, y este es el primero de una larga lista de actualizaciones que de darán en este año. _

_Ah también para que me ayuden, una persona me ha pedido un país más, y después de pensarlo me dije, pues ¿Por que no? Y así Turquía entrara en esta desquiciada historia. Y necesito nombres para el mas y el fem, si son tan amables de ayudarme, estaré muy agradecida con ustedes._

_Turquía: Él ¿? – Ella ¿?_

_También una aclaración: no todas las fem son iguales (¿Cuál seria la gracia?), tienen ciertas situaciones y/o habilidades que las haces diferentes, así como se demostró con la princesa (Fem de Austria), el señorito puede saber que piensa, pero es la única, y así habrá situaciones más hilarantes._

_¿No se han dado cuenta que la mayoría de los Semes son los afectados?, exceptuando por Inglaterra y Austria (y tengo serias dudas con que Inglaterra sea el uke), que mala soy, jejeje._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 5. La valkiria vs el vikingo.**

- ¡Despierta! – nada, la habitación siguió igual de silenciosa, con los respectivos sonidos de alguien respirando - ¡Hazme caso! – la chica bufo exasperada, y pronto de oyó un montón de cosas rompiéndose.

- Noru deja dormir – el chico en la cama, simplemente se puso cómodo y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¡Despierta!, acabo de romperte en la cabeza una costosísima colección de jarrones vikingos, un vidrio del año del caldo y una kinet edición limitada, ¡y no reaccionas!

- ... - el hombre siguió en su sitio.

- Quizás debería decirte, que si no despiertas y te descubren con todo esto roto, Noru te va a moler a golpes, y quedaras endeudado hasta los calzones…

- … - ni una señal de vida, esta situaciones merecen cosas desesperadas….

- Noru dijo algo de lavarle la espalda en el ba… - el hombre inmediatamente se paro de la cama, y se cambio a una velocidad que envidiaría un bombero, quedando listo para salir - … ño – la chica levanto la ceja divertida, ambos quedaron de frente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el chico, la mujer fantasmal que tenia al lado de la puerta, era sumamente atractiva, pero no tanto como Noru, quizás era amiga del fantasma del noruego.

- Un fantasma de ti – dijo la chica, sentándose en el aire, ventajas de no estar sometida a la gravedad.

- ¿Estoy muerto? – pregunto dudativo tocándose su cuerpo – no… espera, si eso es posible yo estaría como tu, y me sigo viendo muy vivo – levanto una ceja como pregunta para la valkiria.

- Por supuesto que no estas muerto – sonrió - …aun – esto último lo dijo con una gran malicia.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Dinamarca confuso y un poquito asustado.

- Veraz, yo soy una parte de ti que se ha revelado, y por eso estoy como un fantasma…

- Una parte de mi…

- ¡Déjame terminar! – le miro inquiridoramente – como decía, estoy harta de cómo tratas a Noru, así que me revele, y yo podría convertirme en humana, pero para eso, tendrías que desaparecer tú, no pueden existir dos Dinamarca.

- Pero yo sigo existiendo – dijo el vikingo sonriendo con superioridad.

- No por mucho querido – sonrió con suficiencia – si recibes 100 golpes de Noru te desaparecerás de mi vista – Dinamarca la vio con horror, prácticamente, el noruego se la pasaba usándolo de costal de boxeo.

- Espera, ¿Cómo hare para ganar yo? – claramente alarmado, era muy difícil ganar, especialmente con sus antecedentes.

- Fácil, debes recibir 100 caricias para que yo pierda y desaparezca – sonrió con suficiencia – y no te la voy a dejar fácil – el único jarrón vikingo que sobrevivió, levito unos segundos, para estrellarse con el muro – puedo levitar cosas – dijo con orgullo la chica.

- ¡Que diablos! – el danés tomo su cabeza con fuerza, oh por Odín (1), iba a morir.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, el noruego vio la habitación impasible, sus ojos se posaron un momento por la costosa colección de jarrones hecha añicos, que valían una millonada, para quedar viendo al único ser vivo de la habitación.

- Noru… yo… - intento explicarse.

- ah por cierto – una voz hizo que volteara a ver a la mujer – él no puede verme – y la puerta de la habitación se cerro…

Dos horas después…

- Eso fue rápido – dijo la chica feliz, en su contador ella llevaba 30 y él 0, esto era pan comido.

- ¡Cállate! – grito con enfado el vikingo, mientras se ponía hielo en la frente, ¡rayos Noruega pegaba muy fuerte!

- jajaja – rio la mujer mientras se acercaba al hombre de sus sueños.

- ¡Ven aquí! – dijo persiguiéndola, hasta quedar en la sala, donde Noruega estaba leyendo el periódico.

- ¡Noru!, ¡Noru! – la valquiria revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- ¡Deja de molestarlo! – grito indignado.

- ¡Ni siquiera me ve! – le saco la lengua, y siguió revoloteando.

- ¡Déjalo de todas formas! – grito enfadado.

- ¡Pero es tan lindo!

Noruega veía que Dinamarca hablaba con el ¿aire?, una pequeña parte de él, se sintió culpable, debió haberle golpeado muy fuerte para que ya estuviera medio loquito, suspiro, contar hasta 10, y intentar hablarle, como a los niños, después de todo, eso era Dinamarca, un niño, volvió a suspirar, se levanto, y toco suavemente su hombro, este no le presto atención y siguió en lo suyo, para ir a ver a su jefe, nadie noto el pequeño 1 que adornaba el contador de Dinamarca.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) Dios principal de la mitología nórdica.

Esta chica se puso peligrosa, también es una de mis favoritas. Nos leemos pronto.

_Capitulo 6. El torero vs la matadora._

_Capitulo 7. La manipuladora vs el serio._

_Capitulo 8. La porrista vs el futbolero._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	7. Cap 6 España

_Hola de nuevo, jejeje, sobre la pareja de Turquía, quien la pidió primero es la que voy a respetar. Aunque todavía me faltan los nombres._

_Turquía: Él ¿? – Ella ¿?_

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 6. El torero vs la matadora**

Toc toc

- Bastardo – una voz "melodiosa" le llamaba por la puerta de su habitación.

- Lovi – el simplemente se apachurro mas a su almohada.

- ¡Bastardo! – y un fuerte golpe se escucho, junto al azote de la puerta con la pared - ¿Qué rayos haces? – entro a la habitación quedándose de piedra al ver la situación.

El inútil de España, en la cama, con otra mujer, a quien abrazaba, todavía dormidos, ignorándolo olímpicamente. Inflando los cachetes en un puchero, tratando de evitar soltar las lagrimillas que se asomaron por sus ojos, fue al baño consiguió un balde de agua, y sin pensarlo se los echo a ambos.

- ¡Ah! – España se levanto de golpe por el chorro tan inesperado de agua, sus ojos vieron a Romano, quien veía a otra esquina, bastante molesto, ¿Qué había echo ahora? - ¿Por qué hiciste eso Lovino? – lloriqueo un poco.

- … - lo miro un rato con cierto enfado y se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

- Lovino es tan agresivo – murmuro una voz al lado suyo.

- Si, pero eso no quita que sea un encanto – España estaba en su nube.

- Cierto – contesto la voz…

- ¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú? – grito/pregunto el español cuando localizo cierto cuerpo del sexo opuesto que estaba en SU cama, cuando claramente el día anterior no había NADIE.

- ¡Escandaloso! – se quejo la muchacha, parándose para estirarse.

- ¡Cualquiera gritaría si encontrara una mujer en su cama! - respondió el español, parándose igual, ¿Qué había hecho?

- Tranquilo, no has hecho nada – respondió ante la mirada medio perdida de su contraparte.

- ¿Y como apareciste en mi cama? – pregunto de nuevo más aliviado.

- Lo mismo de siempre, Magia – respondió mientras buscaba ropa que usar por ahí, la ropa que España quería ponerle a Lovino, le iba a servir ahora – soy en realidad tu contraparte, soy España, solo que en mujer.

- ¿Magia? ¡Otra vez no! – se golpeo con la mano la cabeza - ¿Inglaterra? – pregunto de nuevo a la chica.

- No, esta vez no – respondió mientras se acomodaba un vestido de primavera – además de que Lovino esta enojado con nosotros.

- ¿Pero por que? – la matadora se le quedo viendo raro.

- Creo que por que nos vio juntos en la cama – respondió.

- Pero solo tenemos que explicarle – respondió España.

- Estamos hablando de Lovino, cuando esta enojado no escucha razones.

- … es verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _"¡Vamos Lovino!, no era para tanto, solo es una mujer, que estaba en la cama de España, aghhh, contrólate"_ – se repetía mentalmente Italia del Sur, que estaba en la cocina, comiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo, había planeado ir a casa, pero algo lo mantuvo estancado en la cocina.

Ambos españoles entraron por la puerta, ella vestida y el con la misma cara de…

- Lovino – el idiota murmuro su nombre. Él simplemente volteo la mirada a otra dirección, mientras España empezaba a reír nerviosamente y empezaba a preparar los alimentos.

- Hola – murmuro la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa, el italiano solo la fulmino con la mirada – si un placer conocerte jejeje.

Los próximos 30 minutos fueron asfixiantes.

La matadora sentía una gran presión en la cabeza, por que Romano no dejaba de mirarla con mucho detenimiento, el torero también lo noto, la miraba como si le gustase, después de todo, siempre le gustaron las mujeres hermosas, y su contraparte lo era, y también estaba incomodo, de la forma en que Lovino lo ignoraba. Y a Lovino, poco le importaban los otros dos, pero no dejaría que esa mujer le quitara a España.

El torero vs la matadora vs el tomatero

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Aquí hay un triangulo. Ñañaña._

_Capitulo 7. La manipuladora vs el serio._

_Capitulo 8. La porrista vs el futbolero._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	8. Cap 7 Suecia

_Gracias a __Emily A. Jones__, por ayudarme a completar esta lista. Gracias por los nombres._

_Antes de nada, no tengo ni la más minima idea de acentos extranjeros, así que me iré a lo mas mundano._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 7. La manipuladora vs el serio.**

Tino se levanto temprano, se enderezo un poco, mientras bostezaba, Suecia no estaba en la cama, por lo visto se había levantado aun mas temprano, sacudió la cabeza.

Preparo un poco de ropa para poder bañarse. Al entrar al baño oyó el sonido del agua, y pensó que seguramente Su-san estaría bañándose, pensó un instante que a Suecia no le importaría que se bañaran juntos, no es que fueran pareja, por mucho que el sueco así lo afirmara, y aunque le dijera esposa (cosa que le molestaba), suspiro, se quito la ropa, y abrió la puerta y se metió.

- Espero que no te moleste – dijo el fines mientras unas pocas gotas le alcanzaban los pies, mientras se dirigían al chorro de agua, pero se detuvo en abrupto, ¡Esa no era Suecia!

- ¡Tino! – exclamo, pero no de vergüenza, si no de alegría. Filandria solo hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar, se desmayo. - ¿Tino? – la chica suspiro, y cargo al pobre fines, y lo dejaba en la cama, la puerta se abrió en ese instante.

- Ti… - pero no pudo completar, por dos razones, su esposa desmayado desnudo, y una mujer desnuda, le fulmino con la mirada.

- Hola – dijo débilmente la chica, mientras hacia un gesto con la cara, sin notar su desnudez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que tú… - el pequeño fines se encontraba al lado de Suecia en un sillón doble, y la mujer se encontraba en el sillón enfrente de ellos, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té. Ya pasado el susto de la ducha.

- Si – afirmo mientras daba una sonrisa calida, él fines se sonrojo un poco.

- Contraparte – dijo simplemente el sueco para cortar el contacto de los otros dos.

- Exacto, un hechizo hizo esto, somos la misma persona, pero ahora como fuimos separados en dos, el Suecia que todos conocen – señalando al serio – y la versión mujer – señalándose a si misma.

- ¿Qué fue esta vez? – pregunto Tino de nuevo, pensando en la clase de hechizos y países que pudieron haber haberlo hecho.

- Esta vez fue un accidente ajeno a ustedes… un poco – lo ultimo lo susurro, solo Suecia lo escucho.

- ¿Ajeno? – pregunto el sueco.

- Verán, la magia que realizo esto, no es humana, fue un accidente de un ser mágico – la compresión llego a los oídos correctos.

- ¿Y como se arregla este asunto? – volvió a preguntar el fines.

- ¡Fácil! – respondió ella felizmente – debemos escoger quien de los dos se queda, así de simple – termino su discurso mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

- ¿Uno de los dos? – pregunto un poco alarmado el fines, es tan inocente, fue el pensamiento de la manipuladora.

- Creo que causaría problemas si los dos nos quedamos – afirmaron ambos Suecias - Pero resolveremos eso en el proceso, mientras tanto me quedare con ustedes, ¿No les importa? – el serio iba a contestar, pero el fines fue más rápido.

- No, en lo absoluto, puedes quedarte – contesto, mientras se levantaba – voy por más té, no tardo

- Tárdate todo lo que quieras cariño – mientras le daba una sonrisa adorable.

- eh si – Tino se sonrojo por el cumplido mientras salía a la cocina. La manipuladora vio como el serio le daba una mirada de odio, le mando una sonrisa socarrona.

- Debes saber que solo puedo escoger a uno – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Uno? – pregunto el sueco analizando a la mujer.

- Solo se quedara uno, Tino tendrá que escoger a uno a fuerzas, como dije, no podemos quedarnos los dos – arreglándose un poco del cabello que caía por su hombro – no le dije nada, por que él no querría eso, ya llegara el momento en que escoja a uno, o los dos desaparecemos – termino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El sueco la fulmino con la mirada.

- No lo permitiré – la voz peligrosamente baja lleno la habitación, en un ambiente aun mas tenso.

- Eso ya lo veremos – y volvió a sonreír socarronamente.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Otra de mis favoritas por muchas razones, esta medio corto, pero cuando se ponga en marcha será un huracán. Parece que las nórdicas están con todo._

_Capitulo 8. La porrista vs el futbolero._

_Capitulo 9. __La tejedora vs el sultán._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	9. Cap 8 Argentina

_Hola, pues verán, dije que tenia cupo hasta 10 parejas, y pido atentamente a quien me pidió a Rusia, que me de nombres y la pareja de este país, ya que yo suelo ponerlo con varios (gustar mucho con muchos países), y si me aclara seré feliz. Gracias_

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

_NOTA: Uso los nombres de latin hetalia, Martin para Argentina y Manuel para Chile, y no son míos. Así también, no soy buena usando acentos, así que usare el modo coloquial._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 8. La porrista vs el futbolero.**

Ya casi llegaban a Argentina, estos dos semanas han sido los peores de su corta vida, tenia una larga lista de malestares; empezando por su espalda, dado que estuvo en una misma posición por mucho tiempo, pero lo que más le dolía eran dos cosas, que Manuel lo hubiera mandado a Inglaterra, y "ella", con quien estaba compartiendo esa caja… si una caja.

- ¡Apártate! – se quejo la chica rubia con la que estaba en esa pésima postura.

- Hazlo tú bruja – le recrimino, mientras intentaba ignorarla.

- ¿Dónde crees que estas tocando? – mientras le daba una patada en una pierna.

- auch, si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una caja de correo, no hay tanto espacio para tener un pedazo, ¡deja de golpearme! – se volvió a quejar, enserio, ¿Por qué era tan insoportable la bruja esa?, en un metro por metro y medio no podían caber dos personas.

- ¡Por que eres un pervertido! – le saco la lengua ignorándolo, Martin solo bufo molesto. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Ah, si…

-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-

- Vamos Manuel, vayamos a pasear – un Martin muy empalagoso, quien estaba encima del mencionado, quien apenas podía dar un paso.

- Ya te dije hoy no, tengo trabajo – intentando soltarse, sin éxito.

- Pero Manuelito, anda vamos – haciendo pucheritos.

- ¡Que no! – ahora con mas ahincó intenta alejarse.

- Eso dijiste la semana pasada – intentando aplicar la "mano de Dios", en cancha chilena.

- ¡Martin! – y recibió un golpe por su osadía – tú te buscaste un castigo ahora si – y con una gran vena de enfado, tomo del cuello de la camisa al argentino, y lo llevo al departamento de correos.

- A Inglaterra, por favor.

-.-.- End Flash Back -.-.-

Así que fue puesto en una caja con apenas varios agujeros que hacían pasar aire, fue enviado a Inglaterra, a veces Chile era un poco cruel, mira que enviarlo con el cejudo.

Ah, pero si pensó que ese era todo su castigo, se equivocan, por que lo peor vino en la primera noche que paso en tierra británica.

-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-

No podía dormir, la madera no era un buen lugar para descansar y menos una caja tan pequeña, ya era de noche, pero a él no le afectaba, por el cambio de horario, suspiro. Cuando sintió un terremoto extraño.

Después una onda blanca llenas de lucecitas paso fugaz por la caja, a Argentina le extraño, creyendo que a lo mejor ya estaba dormido, pero no fue todo, pronto una clase de aura se separo de él, tomando forma, en una chica, si el hubiera sido chica, seria ella.

- Ya debo estar alucinando – murmuro mientras se dormía, para mañana seguro que no habrá nada.

-.-.- End Flash Back -.-.-

¡Pero no!, a la mañana siguiente siguió ahí, y le miraba con odio, cabe destacar que era reciproco. Pero no era el sano odio el que profesaba, como el de Inglaterra, no, era uno más poderoso, ¡le quería quitar a su Manuelito!

- ¿Tengo algo? – le pregunto con la cara distorsionada.

- Cállate bruja – le contesto desviando la mirada, le había dicho desde el principio.

_- Chile no te merece, pero, yo soy esa parte que él quiere. Él será mío._

Como le hacia hervir la sangre, pero ya verá cuando llegara a su casa, deseará jamás haberse metido con él.

- Eres insoportable – mientras le daba otra patada, ahora en el estomago.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡bruja! – le grito, sobándose el estomago.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Escribir de los latinos es refrescante. Ah si, la "Mano de Dios", si recuerdan Maradona metió un gol con una mano, y fue valido, aquí aplica más o menos, en teoría es mano largo el significado._

_Capitulo 9. __La tejedora vs el sultán._

_Capitulo 10. (Se supone que aquí va Rusia)_

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	10. Cap 9 Turquía

_Gracias __a __TheFannishaUsui__, por darme los nombres para Rusia, me has salvado. Gracias._

_Le pido atentamente a Shuiri, que me diga la pareja de Rusia que ella contemplo, ya que fue ella quien me pidió a este personaje, si no, escogeré a la otra pareja de Rusia que me han puesto por RR. _

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 9. La tejedora vs el sultán**

Turquía llego a casa agotado, sus jefes si que eran unos pesados, pero por fin podría descansar, suspirando, se acerco a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer desnuda, tapada con una sabana, el largo cabello castaño llegaba a su espalda, mirando por la ventana, saco su espada y se preparo para atacar.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto con cautela, la chica se sobresalto un poco, y se volteo para quedar frente a frente.

- Hola Saquid – saluda la chica despreocupada pero educadamente – te estaba esperando – sonrisa dulce.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación? – demandó apuntando su arma a la joven.

- Me podrías traer ropa, he estado así desde hace mucho tiempo, y me da vergüenza - pide con una sonrisa.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.

- Soy tu, por supuesto, algo paso no se donde que nos afecto y woala, aquí estoy – explica simplemente.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – pregunta con un poco de rabia.

- Un poco, pero nada que ver con el cerebro, si no con otras razones – concluyo feliz – pero si quieres una prueba ahora te doy una – se volvió de espaldas, quito su cabello de la espalda y bajo un poco la sabana, mostrando un tatuaje de islam, especialmente echo para él.

- ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste eso? – pregunto ahora impresionado.

- Si es nuestro tatuaje, ahora me crees que soy tu – sonrisa – ahora ve por la ropa, que la necesito – su voz salió más mandona que antes. Turquía salió de la habitación aturdido para conseguir la ropa.

10 minutos después.

- Gracias por conseguir un traje sastre – la tejedora se ve al espejo, arreglándose la camisa, a un lado de la cama esta el velo que usan las mujeres turcas.

- … - el turco no estaba escuchando.

- Entonces ¿iremos con Grecia? – pregunta feliz mientras se pone el velo en el cuello como una pañoleta.

- ¿Por qué querría ir con Grecia? – preguntó regresando a la realidad.

- Por que siempre vamos a verlo – contesto con simplicidad.

- Para ir por Japón – contesta irritándose.

- Si, si, estas celoso por que Japón pasa tiempo con Grecia, además no es necesario ir todos los días – dijo dándole énfasis en "Grecia", viéndose la uñas despreocupadamente al mismo tiempo.

- Dime que no lo dijiste con la intención con la que sonó – le miraba con dagas en la mirada.

- Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que dije? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Te aclaro de una vez que Japón es mi amigo, y no debería juntarse con el idiota de Grecia – se justifico el turco.

- Claro – dice con un sarcasmo pasivo – Japón en nuestro amigo, pero, yo me refería al griego, enserio, ya pareces acosador, nada más te falta poner cámaras de vigilancia en su casa.

El turco pensó que esa seria una buena idea.

- Cállate – contesto rápido cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo dile que lo quieres y punto, es más iré a decírselo – se pone el velo correctamente en la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta.

- Espera, no hagas una estupidez, ¡ven aquí! – el turco desapareció detrás de ella.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Jo jo jo, me encanta esta chica._

_Capitulo 10. La patinadora vs el sádico._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


	11. Cap 10 Rusia

_No me dijeron la pareja de Rusia, bueno, pondré la que ya estaba en segundo lugar._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Doble ración de países y algunas cosas sin sentido._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VERSUS**

**Capitulo 10****. La patinadora vs el sádico **

Sentía cierta presión en su garganta, fuerte, intentando acabar con su suministro de aire, ah, ¿Lo querían matar?, internamente rio por eso, así que solo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una chica, arriba de él, teniendo ambas manos sobre su cuello, cerrando y apretando con urgencia.

- Ya me desperté si es lo que querías lograr – dijo con inocencia fingida, mientras ella parecía darse un sobresalto, tomo sus manos y las quito, ya empezaba a dejar de ser un juego cuando se sintió amenazado.

- Demonios – maldijo, mientras se bajaba de la cama y tomaba su grifo, poniéndose en posición para sacarle un ojo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sobándose el cuello, se levanto de la cama calmado.

- No necesitaras saberlo, solo debo matarte – dijo suavemente viéndolo fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto levantando una ceja divertido.

- Lo quiero para mi, para mí, tu no lo mereces, yo puedo – empezó a recitar, internamente le recordó a Belarús, un escalofrió paso por su espalda.

- No entiendo lo que dices – contemplo la expresión de la muchacha que se relajo y se volvió inocente.

- No te preocupes, solo debes morir, así ocupare tu lugar y me quedare con él – término de decirlo con una gran sonrisa. El sádico solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, estaba loca.

- Lo siento pero no puedo morir, no sé quién eres, y ¿Quién es él? – empezó a acercarse a ella, le recordaba a sus hermanas, como alguien de su familia, pero estaba seguro que no era el caso.

- Lo sé, solo una nación puede matarte, yo soy tú, por lo cual puedo matarte, y México es mío, mío – término de decir.

- oh – bien, está loca, estaba más loca de lo que parecía, y además estaba informada, ¿Cómo eliminarla?

- Hermano – la voz de Belarús los saco de sus pensamientos, el típico sonido de las uñas clavarse en la puerta les enchino los vellos.

- Belarús está aquí – dijo la patinadora, ahora abrazándose a él.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? – pregunto nervioso, mientras los sonidos se hacían más fuertes.

- Porque soy tú, imbécil – soltó enfadada.

- Es difícil de creer cuando intentas matarme – contraataco mientras se alejaba de la puerta, era su imaginación o se oiga alguna clase de martillo afuera.

- Hermano, cásate, cásate, cásate – la voz de Belarús se hizo escalofriante.

- Discutamos esto en otro momento, huyamos – dijo Rusia mientras se ponía tan rápido como podía su ropa. La chica se puso algún abrigo que le quedara, y se dirigieron a la venta.

- Lo que sea – dijo mientras se preparaban para saltar y correr – pero México es mío – dijo mientras saltaban, Belarús rompía la puerta, y corrían como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Jo jo jo, me encanta esta chica._

_Capitulo__ 11. Femme Fatale._

_Capitulo 12. __Alianza en rosa._

_Capitulo 13. __Él dice sí, yo digo…_

_Se cuidan y nos vemos._


End file.
